


You're All I've Got

by SmolNLovely



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNLovely/pseuds/SmolNLovely
Summary: Nora ends up injured in the fight on the train, at first it seems like she might not make it and Ren is terrified of losing the one he loves.





	You're All I've Got

He couldn’t believe he let this happen, he couldn’t believe she’d gotten hurt on his watch. Ever since Ren had met her he’d had one thought on his mind, ‘Protect Nora’. Now he’d looked away for one second and she’d done something reckless, as usual, but she’d miscalculated her move and a Grimm’s claws left a gaping wound on her torso. 

“Here! We can put her here!” Jaune called, finding an empty room on the train and clearing one of the beds. Ren held her close as he hurried into the room and set her on the bed. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and Ren had never seen so much of her own blood on her. 

“W-Why didn’t her aura work?” He asked Jaune, a panicked look in his eyes. The blonde shrugged and quickly ran to get a first aid kit so they could at least stop the bleeding. Ren took her hand and squeezed it, bringing it to his lips like he was praying. “Nora please...you gotta stay with us, Pancake.” He begged softly. “I won’t lose you. Not like this.” 

Jaune quickly returned with bandages in hand. They worked together to bandage up the wound and stop the bleeding. Ren looked up at Jaune, still holding Nora’s hand. “Can you do anything? With your semblance? Like with Weiss?” There was still that panic in his eyes. At the suggestion Jaune nodded and sat next to her, focusing and trying to use her own aura to heal her, but it was no use. 

“Her aura’s depleted, that’s why she got hit. I can’t work with an aura that’s not there.” He said, looking at Ren with worry in his eyes. 

“Well then we’ll just have to wait right? We’ve stopped the bleeding...she’ll be okay right?” He asked his leader, looking at Nora on the bed, and at this point she had passed out. 

Jaune was at a loss. She didn’t looked okay but the look in Ren’s eyes told him that he friend was desperate for a little hope. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s Nora.” He said with the smallest of smiles before getting up and patting his shoulder. “I’ll go see if I can’t find a doctor anywhere on the train.” Ren nodded at that but his eyes stayed on Nora. 

Soon the door to the compartment closed and they were alone. Ren watched her, holding her hand, reaching to smooth her hair out of her face. She could’ve been sleeping and Ren could’ve almost enjoyed the sight if he didn’t know the truth. “C’mon Nora...you can do this…” He said softly, kissing her knuckles. “Please come back to me…” He continued to watch her, making sure she was breathing and checking her pulse here and there. She was alive and she was breathing, at the moment it was the most he could ask for, that she was alive. 

“Damn it, Nora.” He cursed softly, squeezing her hand. “Why do you have to be so reckless all the time?” As he spoke tears welled up in his eyes. It was so rare for him to show any emotion but when it came to her he couldn’t help it. “You can’t...keep doing that...or...one day I might lose you for good and I couldn’t…I don’t think I could handle that.” He laid his head on the bed, sobbing into the sheets. 

“Please Nora...you’re all I’ve got...you just have to be okay….” He sobbed softly. “You’re my everything Nora...I-I love you…” He hadn’t said it yet, they’d only just started “dating” but he hadn’t told her he loved her, even though he had for so long now. 

“Boop…” Came a weak voice, a finger gently poking his cheeks. Ren’s head shot up see Nora looking at him, tears in her own eyes. 

“Nora!” He cried happily, moving to scoop her up into a hug. She winced slightly as he did but she hardly cared about it. Her arms wrapped around him as he held her close. “You’re awake...I was so scared! I thought I’d lost you.” He told her softly. 

Nora smiled and curled into him a bit. “Please...it’ll take a lot more than that to kill me...besides…” She pulled away to look up at him. “I couldn’t leave you...You’re all I’ve got, Ren. I love you too.” She moved her hand up and wiped his tears from his cheeks. He smiled and hugged her close again, kissing her forehead. After a moment Nora chuckled a little. “So you turn into a real sap for me huh?” 

Ren blushed a little but kept the smile on his face. “You’d be disappointed if I didn’t.” He said softly, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Hmmm you’re right…” She replied softly. “I’d probably turn into a real sap too...if I thought I might lose you.” 

“Well luckily...we don’t have to think about that right now.” Ren told her, now letting her lay back down so she could rest and regain her strength. He wrapped a blanket over her and made sure she was comfortable. 

“You’re gonna stay right?” She asked softly. 

Ren nodded and took her hand. “Of course.” He promised. Then he kissed her forehead again. “Get some rest, Pancake.”


End file.
